WickerBottom Has a Very Moist Idea
by No1ArthurFan
Summary: One day, in her library near the beach, Wicker Gets a very moist idea.


WickerBottom Has a VERy moist Idea

PrOLOGE

Wickerbottom was dabbing at the beach side. But wankerbasket didnt know how to dab, so she sent an prayir out to The Jeusus the magic dabbing monster of the nite, and said:

"Oh sweet Jesus I NEED YOUR SWeEt sEwEt daBiNge MaGiC pOwErS Tutorial pl0X!1!" she moaned.

But she didn't know that jeseus wsnt reel, so charlie hurd it instead

Then Chumbucket replied to her:

"No."

Wankedcoin sighed and cried. All her lyfe she had beensubjected to tentacke pron by her elderly father eho was 69 years older than her. Her last memory of him was at her sweet 16 in 1896, when she made her wish and he promptly died of kidney failure. She did not miss the feeling of him inside her memories. She thot long and haerd aboot it, then decided to let it go. What followed wuz most interesting thing to happen in her library lyfe, she felt a straenge thout enter her miend. It told her that seh wanted to meat the mysterious shadow man MixWhile and so the introcourse with him. Suednly, a protal unzipped its pant under her and she was sweaped awae!

Chapitre un

It was a pArticulary moist afternoon when wILSUN said that his hunger food bar was low, so he deceided 2 go and pikc some bearies from the boushes. LITtle did he know he wood soon here a nose from the portal-o-matic saying that there was a new pursen cumming to the world. This persun was known by her codename: 'WickerBottom'. Wikcer could rite book known for strange power and she h8s spoilAGED foodstuffs. So the winston tolded her that the food was over at teh plaece with the buffaloz and 2 meat hger there. So Then what happened was really cool!

Chipter two

Wicker Chair hadc decided to go and folluw this wilsunes advise, bcuz she dudnt know how the world was like in the world. So seh followed the voice and it lead her to the most be4autifil site a wicker bonnom could view, poop laid by beeflowes everywhere. A tear flowed out of her high brimmed glasses and she said, "Oh wilsun, you'''ve bought me 2 a wunderful plase and i dunnop how to repaie you!" Willownston had hurd about her magic book conquests and knew what she had 2 do. She wrote book 4 him yay

Chapriee free

Winstonchurchill decided she would stay amd do her nbook magics, even thou she still had violent traumatic flashbacks to the first world war whenever she rwead. She took some reeds, stuffed them in her butt, chewed it up, and took it back out, it was paper. She took Wimithsonian's axe and cut a beefalo's neck. Perfrect, she thougfh, this blood will be the kink. She then ripped a bird out of the air and ate it alive in one hungree byte. She coughed up a father and said "this will be my quilt" so she dippped the feasther into the blood pooping around the beaeefalo's corpse, and started writing on the paper in her neat, curvy handwiuruting. It said: 'Dear diary, today i wsa brought to the most wunderful place! I met a very nice boi named wilson, who showed me a bleautiful place! i HaTE SPOLIAGE! Anyway my plan to fucc Maxwheel is underweay. Gosh golly gee, my vagine trembles just thinking about him. Oh, I'm probably going to use a boeufalo bone to do fun times ( my mom sais this sometymes XD) tomyself tonight. I never sleep anyways. At least i'll be able to entertaint myself. Oh baby, yeah, my hot old lady juices are flowing everywehere.'

(lol my mom sais thet all the thyme 2)

Then Wilburystone walked in on her.

"wHst the heigh are you doinge?" he demandead.

"Riting in my diapy" she said

"You come into MY ABODE, write in a DAiRY FOR PUSSYS, and just EXOECT ME TO feed u?" he whispered.

"Myes." She whimpered.

Suddenl, a loud noise made a noise behind them. A spund that was unmistakeable. A sound that struck poop into the pants of many and all. It was… the portal-o-matic.

Chja[iret -8.2

Wendy's, Webster, Wolfganang, Widow, Weast, WX-1337, Whipaenae, and woodee all frated out

"PUT THIS NEW NORK NITY IN NOUR NASS" said Maxwell house coffee.

Wdeny made yummster borgers 2 the whole groop with her magic salt powers

Webster was maeking a fool out of hisslef buy maeking funnee facez

Every1else just sit there and cri there wuz no foof for theyre food holes to consomne. So the what happened was then i fell into the wurld and gave every1 tunz of free food so the would'nt hungry! But my coolness coud ounly stay for so liong, so i left the stroy and went bakc to riting it lol. So then what happened is that everyone went to the camp and used the food to make food in the shallow pan of food maker that wendy brought from the resturent. Vulf gay made lots of stones die with a toof pick so they could have stones, while everyone else sat arund and buielt thigns.

Chipper 4

So wendy had brut her dumb sistur who die in freak flowekr accideent and sho she took her and killed thinges so seh wood live again, abbs decid to hit spooper with ghost juice and they got free burger meet w00t! Memewhile woooooooooodie decide to cut the tree with the three cutter decive he named loose. With her skillz as a red cutter, he chopthe whole town dow sudd a gigigianthic monster n amed tree man decided to hurted the wicker chair with his firey fist o pain. She went "" _ **MAAAAAAAAW**_ "" and suddenly willoue hurd it and spingede unto action by lit ing the green ghiant with hur match of doooom! The fite was hard and wx was harder and the tree dude was die at last. Winnernona celebrate the accomplish mints with a heaping hearty dose of ducket taype for everyone to maek tool strong agean . WX hadnt done anything lately so he used some robo power with one on wankbuttom book called "thunder now" 2 run souper fast and to kill the innocent piglets that lived on the grass area location. Now everyone had snazzy pig sikn, butt they onlee had sciencee maceine so thie coulednt maek futbol helm for their brain cavity to be strong. Luck would have it however, Wicker buottom has a stong brain so she made the hats in NO TIME FLAT!

Chappie the whore 5

Maxwell suddenly apeard out of nowhere! AGAEN ! What! And he said he had a perfect food. Everyone was straving after the fiet with the treegod.

"I don't trust you for a sexond, old man," said Winononono, "I know what you did with my sister."

Maxwell statred her in the eye/

"Owo well at least shes got shadow powers now and can kill you asll in an instant" said maxfell.

"Get out of here, Maxwell!" shouted Wilson the volley ball form Castaway featuring tom hanks.

"Did you say Maxwell?" asked Thiccerbottom.

"Yes hello it is mem" his long, giant, pointy chin golwed in the moonlight, glissening with sweat.

"I must do a sex with you" said wankedcoin morosely.

"WHAT!" screamed everyone else, dumfoundred.

"Whilst your offer enticees me, I must decline. Your simple infartuation must remain a sheer fantasy and nothing more" Maxwell said.

Maxwell threw cooked bluecaps (the best food in tond strave trust me ) at everyone while screaming in gibberish (germanese) then ran off into the night. Wiccan Cauldron decided to folow him, running as fast as her old lady bones would allow her to. Everyone else stayed behind and vored their cocked blue caps with satisfied looks on their faces, because they had gitten free f00nd.

Chaptour 91.2d436346jd53475686798fjd7654678987fdhj65487635i79

Winter button was on the prowl, waiting for her ghentelman in wait. She had opender her dairy and beginned to rite " deer dairy today was just swell i found maxwell and i saw his pointy chin i cant find him but he should be here so i dont know um anyway i gotta craft a toarch like in minceraft so i dot die from charlston mkaybye" Meanwhile, wilson had gathered the peeps in the camp.

He had said LISTEN EVERYONE I HAVE A PLAN and everyone sayd ok accept for lucy bcus she doesnt like to talk to straingers. His plan was to hunt down wikerbottom and help her break the curse of maxwell bcus maxwell had started hios own camp because he doesnt know what together mens. So the next dae they set out, follow ing a trael of old lady residue and set off on a n epick quest! Wubber haed maed slik and beef hats bcus it was a bit frosty outside, wendy made frosties, and wx LIT the way with his static glow from the strange book power. Winonia had maed everyone tool and also wigfraed had aslo shown upthru the portel-o-matic. She maed hats aynd pointy stick and then ate the meet. Wigfred was also the besr tank but didnet want to show it so she let every1 esle fite.

Chapter chapter

So The DK crew was scrolling along when they found the lsrgest piece of old lady paper they had seen for dayz, they knoo it was wickky woo and so they rushed off the trak to find her.

Wick had finally founded Maximims base of operatuins.; She had scrippled another entry into her diare, "Gear giary today i fiund it, the ever SO SEXT maxwell so noew i gotta touch him with my vagene yay" She then bursted out of her berry bushe hat and throwed hersefl onto the total bangin sex machine mixwel and said

"MAXWELL OOOH CAN I HAVE CONSENT"

And maxwell said wtf and then he fell over from the pUsh of the wicker. HIs frail body crumpled and he had only 7 health point left. Grandma sayd ohnoes and pulled out a bloo cap. She cooked it and then his health went up to max(well hazhahaha). Maxwell was so grateful for her cunning assistance that he had a heart emoji come out of his balding combovered head. Just then, the gang of cool sujrvbivers came out of the pile of snow and said OMgee wicker dont do eat!

Wickerbunion said that she NEEEEEEEEDS IT and proceeded to oped bob and show vagene. Waglefred got very arouse by looking at wrinkle on boob of the wickerbottom while woody sprand into action bcus he had a degree in sighcology and tried to reason with her. Willyson and the rest sat back and tried to midigate while wigmed ran away to play with her spears.

Chap

So then what happened will b-b-b-bLOW your mind! Woodee had been reverse psicohloge by the old ladee and he had been succed into the maxwell curse. Suddently, willoo truied to help but she too got succed into the trap, everytone ebentually got cucced into the sexyness of his dapper vest. Everyone but wilson. Wilson watched as wendy made an extra creemee frostie and wubbur maed his beard into a bedspread. Wilsoon couldnt taek it and puked the foods out of his tum. While they all fucced, wilson had tried to warn them of the incoming doom of night time, but they were all NAKES decause of the sex happening with the maxwell.

So thehy colntnt make fire so light will save. Wilsoon maed an toarch frum minecrunft and runs away because of the groos act. Then the nite came and charile got jelly and kkkilled veery1 but wilson bcus he was LIT. Wilson had a fun day of leading the ghosts to his circle rock of touching life. His SANITY WAS LOOOOW because the ghosts spooked him alot. So he prototyped a prototype and was ael butter. Everyone was still nakes and the winter was vrea cold so wilso made heat for all of them with his heat maker 9000 he invented. Wx said it was fier but nobodee heared him. Then every1 got bacc on tracc and builded the camp again. But the next nite an big stink was maed by a deerclops and that wasnt a good sine. So they had to prep like that teevee show doomsdae preppers i watch with daddy,

Chaeptor 23

even tho the disastur of duur clups was danger, and the ambient temperature was low, wicker wouldnt give up on having her wae with maxwell to compoleution. So she had baked a TON fo meaty balls for wolfmangang so his forehead would grow with strength to hit the drre clop with his mighty spear. This distraction was uperfect for her to fucc maxwell again bcus he was frailo and had an excuse not 2 fite.

So she lef him into the tent where she never goes unless she realy wants to and she unzipped penis and went away. Wilsujn and the rest wure busy so they dudint see the big sin happening at th e base. Suddenly everyone died except for wilson, webber, maxwell, wickerbottom, wendee, wx788 winuna, wolfgan , webber, wigfred, webber and the other guy whos name is like willoe or something. So then wilson sprung into action and crafted a hart for the falled comerade, and they said thanks.

Then they died the deerflops and got the i ball. When they came back to the tent, they were SHOcked to see SEMEN everywhere. They all sad eeew and wickerbuttin and maxwell were banned from the server

DEE END


End file.
